Warstock Cache
Warstock Cache & Carry is a business in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online which allows the player to buy military vehicles from their website warstock-cache-and-carry.com Description Warstock Cache & Carry is a business that sells military and utility equipment, vehicles, and more. The player can buy their products off their website. They sell off-road vehicles, tanks, airplanes, and helicopters. Aside from their standard military equipment, they also strangely sell many unrelated vehicles such as the Airport Bus, Bus, Mule and the Journey. It is possible that they are distributing the military gear illegally, as it seems that any citizen can buy their products, including the Rhino Tank. Vehicles Discounts *On 7th September, 2015, there was a 25% discount on all vehicles on the website (Grand Theft Auto Online), as part of the Labor Day sales. Gallery WarstockCache&Carry-GTAV-ad.jpg|Advertisement on Lifeinvader. Warstock web site.jpg|The website before Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1. WarstockWebsitenew-GTAV.png|The website after Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1. Vehicle Galleries AirportBus-GTAV-Warstock.png|Airport Bus. ArmoredBoxville-GTAO-Warstock.png|Armored Boxville. Barracks-GTAV-Warstock.png|Barracks. BlazerAqua-GTAO-Warstock.png|Blazer Aqua. Boxville4-GTAV-Warstock.png|Post OP Boxville. Brickade-GTAO-Warstock.png|Brickade. Bus-GTAV-Warstock.png|Bus. BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-Warstock.png|Buzzard Attack Chopper. Cargobob-GTAV-Warstock.png|Cargobob. Cargobob2-GTAO-Warstock.png|Jetsam Cargobob. Crusader-GTAV-Warstock.png|Crusader. Dashound-GTAV-Warstock.png|Dashound. Dubsta6x6-GTAV-Warstock.png|Dubsta 6x6. DukeODeath-GTAV-Warstock.png|Duke O'Death. Dump-GTAV-Warstock.png|Dump. Hydra-GTAO-Warstock.png|Hydra. Insurgent-GTAO-Warstock.png|Insurgent. InsurgentPickUp-GTAO-Warstock.png|Insurgent Pick-Up. Journey-GTAV-Warstock.png|Journey. Liberator-GTAV-Warstock.png|Liberator. MarshallArgentina-GTAV-Warstock.png|Argentina Marshall. MarshallAustralia-GTAV-Warstock.png|Australia Marshall. MarshallAustria-GTAV-Warstock.png|Austria Marshall. MarshallBelgium-GTAV-Warstock.png|Belgium Marshall. MarshallBrazil-GTAV-Warstock.png|Brazil Marshall. MarshallCanada-GTAV-Warstock.png|Canada Marshall. MarshallColombia-GTAV-Warstock.png|Colombia Marshall. MarshallEngland-GTAV-Warstock.png|England Marshall. MarshallFrance-GTAV-Warstock.png|France Marshall. MarshallGermany-GTAV-Warstock.png|Germany Marshall. MarshallIreland-GTAV-Warstock.png|Ireland Marshall. MarshallItaly-GTAV-Warstock.png|Italy Marshall. MarshallJapan-GTAV-Warstock.png|Japan Marshall. MarshallJamaica-GTAV-Warstock.png|Jamaica Marshall. MarshallMexico-GTAV-Warstock.png|Mexico Marshall. MarshallNorway-GTAV-Warstock.png|Norway Marshall. MarshallRussia-GTAV-Warstock.png|Russia Marshall. MarshallScotland-GTAV-Warstock.png|Scotland Marshall. MarshallSpain-GTAV-Warstock.png|Spain Marshall. MarshallSweden-GTAV-Warstock.png|Sweden Marshall. MarshallSwitzerland-GTAV-Warstock.png|Switzerland Marshall. MarshallTurkey-GTAV-Warstock.png|Turkey Marshall. MarshallUnitedKingdom-GTAV-Warstock.png|United Kingdom Marshall. MarshallAmerica-GTAV-Warstock.png|United States of America Marshall. MarshallWales-GTAV-Warstock.png|Wales Marshall. Mesa3-GTAV-Warstock.png|Mesa. Mule-GTAV-Warstock.png|Mule. Mule3-GTAO-Warstock.png|Mule. PhantomWedge-GTAO-Warstock.png|Phantom Wedge. PrisonBus-GTAV-Warstock.png|Police Prison Bus. RampBuggy-GTAO-Warstock.png|Ramp Buggy. RentalShuttleBus-GTAV-Warstock.png|Rental Shuttle Bus. RhinoTank-GTAV-Warstock.png|Rhino Tank. RocketVoltic-GTAO-Warstock.png|Rocket Voltic. Ruiner2000-GTAO-Warstock.png|Ruiner 2000. Savage-GTAO-Warstock.png|Savage. Technical-GTAO-Warstock.png|Technical. TechnicalAqua-GTAO-Warstock.png|Technical Aqua. TurretedLimo-GTAO-Warstock.png|Turreted Limo. Valkyrie-GTAO-Warstock.png|Valkyrie. Wastelander-GTAO-Warstock.png|Wastelander. Trivia *The original skin of the website displayed a Barracks with a full-bed canvas, with a slightly different color scheme, different from the one in the final game. *Before the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, vehicles' images would be flipped depending on their position with new content/unlocked vehicles, such as the Bus, which could be displayed as a right-hand drive vehicle depending on the number of vehicles currently on the website. **This was patched consequent to the website's new layout after the aforementioned update. *The player can receive a one-time 10% discount from Warstock Cache & Carry by creating a Rockstar Games Social Club account and stalking the store on Lifeinvader. *In a Warstock Cache & Carry advertisement on Lifeinvader, an attack helicopter resembling the Hunter, as well as an ATV named the Squaddie both appear. These vehicles are not in the final game. *The topless Mesa was originally intended to be purchaseable on the Warstock Cache & Carry website, as seen in the website's files.update\update.rpf\x64\patch\data\cdimages\scaleform_web.rpf\candc_default.ytd: *The Titan in the advertisement is olive drab with a white belly and vertical stabilizer. In the actual game, it is desert tan with light brown. *Cache and Carry is a play on the term "cash and carry", referring to wholesale stores, and the word "cache", a term for a stash of military weapons and/or hardware. *Originally, the player could purchase a Fire Truck, Prison Bus, Police Riot, Boxville and Tour Bus in GTA Online . As of the Heists Update, the player can buy a Prison bus and a Post OP Boxville. *There are some missing numbers in the URL when selecting one of the 5 military vehicles, implying that there are more vehicles available in Story Mode. It's assumed that the missing vehicles are: the Titan, the Hunter and the Squaddie, as they appear on the website pictures.All WC&C links from Story Mode. Missing links should be as seen in the list: * www.warstock-cache-and-carry.com/details1 - Rhino Tank * www.warstock-cache-and-carry.com/details2 - Missing * www.warstock-cache-and-carry.com/details3 - Barracks * www.warstock-cache-and-carry.com/details4 - Missing * www.warstock-cache-and-carry.com/details5 - Cargobob * www.warstock-cache-and-carry.com/details6 - Buzzard Attack Chopper * www.warstock-cache-and-carry.com/details7 - Missing * www.warstock-cache-and-carry.com/details8 - Crusader References Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Military Category:Websites in GTA V